My Moon
by lionn.and.the.lambb
Summary: Following Eclipse. What will happen when the Cullens find out the Voturi are coming? Bella is forced to make a discision that could change her life. Forever- Maybe not with Edward.. Please R-R, E/B
1. Its Time!

**Hello Everyone this is my first attempt on and Twilight story. Hope you like it, this is what i think Breaking Dawn should be!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own any of the books or twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does! :)**

Chapter One:

It's Time!

I knew this day would come, the day I had to tell Charlie that I was getting married to my beloved Edward. In 3 weeks time I wouldn't be Ms. Isabella Swan I would be Mrs. Isabella Edward Cullen. Just thinking that made me feel all bubbly.

I stood by my window waiting for my god to return to me. Suddenly I heard a tap tap on the window, it was my god he had returned to me. I unlocked the window as he crept in he caught be by surprise when he flew over and gave me a passionate kiss, so passionate that it made me float into my own little world, just me and Edward, I was still day dreaming when I heard him call my name.

"Bella my angel," he said in his velvety voice it made me melt inside, "Today is the day we tell Charlie"

" Ah.. I am so worried I just hope he gives us our blessings.."

"Love, everything will be fine." he gave me that crooked smile I just love.

"I'm sure your right." Before I new it we were on my bed, he was twirling my hair around, kissing my lips then neck then my jaw bone..

"E...dward.."

"Yes my love?"

"I don't think we should do this Charlie would be home any minute.."

"I suppose your right.."

Just as he said that we heard his cruiser pull into the drive way. Edward grab my hand and we were headed for the stairs. I was so nervous that my heart felt like it was going to fall out of my chest.

"Edward I think I am ready, lets see that ring."

"Thought you'd never ask!" for the second time he kissed everyone of my fingers and placed the ring on my third finger of my left hand. There it would stay for the rest of eternity. Once he placed the ring of my finger he gave me a fiery kiss that sent flames through my body. I told him I needed air and at the moment Charlie stepped into the door. Edward gave my hand a tight squeeze and whispered in my ear 'I'm Here' and he was there he will always be there.

He whispered the 3 word I loved the most, 'I Love You' I knew he did. It was time.

"Dad there is something me and Edward need to tell you."

**Thanks for everyone who read it. Reviews would be great! THANKS! Tell me what you think.. be honest! :P**


	2. Truth

Chapter Two:

Truth

"Sure Bells what is it?" he scanned me and then had his eyes glued to Edward.

"Umm, I really don't know how to say this but.."

"Allow me Bella, Charlie.. I love your daughter very much and WE have decided that we feel that we can never be apart saying this I mean that we are engaged. I hope you will give us our blessings." The look on Charlie's face was unreadable, he looked like he was about to explode.

"YOUR...BLESSINGS!!" you could tell he was angry. After he said this he grabbed his jacket and keys and ran full speed out the door. It was all I could do not to cry.. Edward rushed over to my side to comfort me.

"Bella it's okay let it out" he was now stroking my hair, and kissing my ring.

"Edward, have I totally lost my connection with Charlie?"

"Bella no just give him some time he will come around.. I am sure of it." No doubt about it I believed him"

It was getting late so I decided to call it a night, Edward stayed the night of course, I could really tell seeing me upset like this really bothered him. I was in a deep sleep having one of the worst nightmares of my life..

_ Nightmare_

_When Charlie came home he wasn't himself._

_He had his gun in his left hand, he had it pointed at Edward.._

"_NO DADDY NO DON'T DO IT!"_

"_Bella I have to, he is trying to take you away from me!"_

"_NO DAD HE ISN'T" _

"_Edward lets go! NOW!"_

_ End of Nightmare_

I woke up to my god shaking me.

"Bella my sweet sweet angel are you alright?"

"Yes I just had a bad dream."

"I am glad you are awake Charlie is home again".

"Great!"

"Bella it will be fine!" he chuckled a little then gave me that passionate kiss, he pulled away way to early for my liking, but after the kiss was the crooked smile I came to love and enjoy!

"Bella look I am sorry okay" Charlie bellowed up the stairs. "Can you come down here for a bit?" We reached the bottom of the stairs and he started to let it all out.

"Bella I know you and Edward really like.. Okay love each other but I just want you to be sure this is the best thing to do.." "It is dad trust me there is nothing more in the world I would rather have, than to be with Edward!"

"You sure bout that Bells,?"

"Of course I am sure!"

"Well than as long as your happy, but I am not going to be the one to tell Renee, you can do that!"

I giggled a little, "Sure thing dad, thanks!, I love you."

"I love you too kiddo!"

Me and Edward walked up the stairs and smiled at each other. "He really does love you Bella" "I know that Edward" WE stood there hand and hand for a long time then he reached down and gave me a passionate kiss but then pulled away way to early for my liking! Then following the kiss was the crooked smile I came to love and enjoy! I was very happy but I know inside that I will have to eventually tell Renee, boy that is gonna be fun!

THANKS YOU EVERYONE! :) PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	3. The Call

Chapter Three:

The Call

I woke up from a good sleep knowing that Charlie understood that I was getting married and was some what okay with that. I opened my eyes to my marble statue laying beside me.

"Morning, my Bella," his voice was so velvety so soft

"Mmm.. Morning" I felt around until I found his lips, his ice cold lips and give him a light peck. He kissed me back,

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Exceptionally good!" giving him a light smile still tired from all the thinking I did about what I am going to say to Renee.

"That's good" giving me a peck on the neck.,

"Can I have a human moment for a minute?"

"Sure thing, sweet heart" I ran to the bathroom grabbing my bathroom bag and my towels from yesterday I peered in the mirror, yikes I was a mess. I sprang into the shower feeling rather relaxed knowing that in a few days Edward would be all mine, the shower felt cool and fresh I liked it. Knowing that I had been in the shower way to long I jumped out singing in my head the lullaby Edward wrote me. I ran into my room hoping to not let the warm air escape me and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a ragged old tee-shirt, then pranced back into the bathroom Edward wouldn't care what I look like he never does, I ran a comb threw my tangled hair and got dressed and danced back to my room.

"There we go, all clean" standing right underneath Edward.

"Wow Bella, did I mention you really smell good today?" I stared into his eyes they were a gray colour.

"Edward when was the last time you hunted?"

"Two days ago why?"

"Your eyes are gray, go ahead get hunting I will call Renee while you are gone.

"Thanks sweetie" he gave me a different kiss it wasn't soft but then wasn't to hard, I liked it. I gave him I smile when it was over he gave me one back.

"Wow Edward you really are getting good at that." he just gave me his crooked smile, with that he was gone. Like he was never there.

Now that Edward was gone I think it was time to call my mom, I ran towards the couch and jumped from the stairs grabbed the phone and started dialling my mom's number.

_Bring, Bring, Bring.._

"Hello" my mom said as if she almost sang it.

"Hey mom its me Bella"

"Bella, I have missed you so much"

" I miss you too mom, look there's.." she cut me off

"When are you gonna come visit?"

"Mom I don't know can you let me finish?"

"Sure sorry hunny go on.."

"Okay well mom I don't know how to tell you this but me and Edward decide to get married"

Nothing.

"Mom, I already told Charlie and he was okay with that"

Still Nothing.

Just as I was about to hang up she answered me.

"Marr..ied? Are you sure Bells?" she sounded like she was trying to hold in her tears as was I

"yes I am sure"

"But Bella hunny you are so young"

" like I said to Charlie there is nothing more I want then Edward"

"Okay I still cant believe you told Charlie before me!"

"Mom I'm sorry it kinda just happened"

"Its okay when is the wedding?"

"Three weeks"

"Okay, I suppose Edward's family is arranging it?"

"Yes but I am sure they would love some help" I gave her their number.

" Well Bella I will call them right now, I will see you when I see you hunny, love you sweetie"

"Love you too mom"

_Click_

Well that was easier then I thought, I quickly called Alice.

"Hey Alice its Bella,"

"hey Bella what's up?"

"I just called my mom she is on her way over tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Okay that is great that means will have to get your guest list ready and your dress picked out, oh and your bridesmaid dresses and we can't forget the food, well the food for you humans! Oh this is gonna be sooo much fun!!"

"Alice calm down I will be over there first thing tomorrow morning."

"Great see you then!"

"Bye"

_Click_

Bye the time I got the calls done Edward was home. I rushed over to the door opened it and sprang into his arms.

"Well hello, its good to see you too" he set me down on the ground and gave me a kiss, I buried my head into his chest.

"Edward everything is going to me perfect, in just tree weeks I will be your wife, a Cullen!"

"That's right my love you will be, and you and I will be together for all of eternity. As my wife Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Edward Cullen"

"Mmm.. I like that but it's Bella not Isabella!" He just giggled a little then smiled giving me a very romantic hug.

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, it really mean a lot I will have another chapter up tonight for sure. Thanks again, hope you enjoy, tell me about the length of my chapters are they to long to short or just plain dumb, let me know and don't be afraid to give suggestions! :) :D**


	4. Party

Chapter Four:

Party

The last 3 weeks have went by so quickly I picked out the food (from the first restaurant Edward took me too) and the bridesmaid dresses and of course the bridesmaids I have decided that Alice is the made of honour and Rosalie and Angela will be the other bridesmaids. Alice wouldn't tell me what dress she had picked out for me to wear but she says it is just beautiful!

"Bella before the wedding and the change you have to have one more 'human experience' you are going to have a party I have already invited Renee, Esme, Angela and myself of course!"

"Oh Alice you shouldn't have, no really you shouldn't have," a smiled with some sarcasm. We all met at the Cullen's house and made our beds in Edward's room well soon to me 'my' room too. Alice put Renee, Angela and me in Edwards bed and Rosalie on the coach and she didn't mind sleeping on the floor. We stayed up most of the night talking about the wedding tomorrow, I was so nervous. But after about 4 corny vampire movies we called it a night after all it was a really big day tomorrow.

All I could dream of last night was becoming a Cullen and changing into a vampire and spending all of eternity with my beautiful Edward Cullen. I woke up to the smell of bagels and coffee Renee always new how to make me happy.

"Good morning Bella, today is your special day." she was trying to hold back her tears,

"Yeah it is I am very scared but happy because I will spend the rest of 'eternity' with Edward" of course only I new what the really meant. Saying this made me burst out in tears Renee comforted me saying everything will be alright.

Alice all of a sudden sprang through the door like a pixie.

"Bella today is the day you will finally become a Cullen"

"Yes Alice I so scared and nervous"

"don't be you will have an amazing husband that will always make you happy."

"Right" she stood there for a while stroking my hair.

"Now it's time to get ready, girls lets get to work!" she sounded so happy and full of joy. Alice and Angela worked on my hair the took a curling iron and produced not curly but a mixture of wavy strands of my hair. They swept it into a low side ponytail putting a big diamond clip on the ponytail holder, the swept my bangs into a side bang and straightened them. Alice drowned my hair in hair spray I couldn't even breath lucky for Alice and Rose they didn't have to. Now it was Renee and Rose's turn to do my make up, Renee started with the foundation, the Rosalie loaded my eyes with eyeliner and mascara she didn't go to heavy on my shadow, but just enough to give me a smoky eye look. Now it was time for the dress, Alice ran into the closest to retrieve my dress the rest of the girls blind folded me so I couldn't see it until it was on, Alice slipped the dress on and Renee took off the blind fold.

"Wow hunny you look beautiful" you could she was trying to hold back her tears. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror the dress fit be perfectly it fit the curves I didn't even know I had. The neckline was a strapless 'V' neck with a small broach hanging down my neck, the dress fell down to the ground and flowed very nicely.

"Wow you guys I look amazing, thank you so much!" I couldn't help to let the tears fall out one smashed to the ground and Rosalie came rushing over to touch up my make-up,

"It's a good think I brought water proof make-up!" all of the girls came rushing over to me my mom couldn't stop crying.

Now it was the girls turn to get ready, Alice leaped out of the bathroom wearing a bright green dress that fell just bellow the knees, strapless and had little sequents all over it. Next was Rose she was wearing a blood red spaghetti strapped dress that fell to her ankles. Then it was Angela's turn she was wearing a deep purple dress that like Alice's was strapless and fell to her knee.

"You girls look beautiful"

"Thanks" came from all of the girls. We were all hugging when there was a knock on the door..

"Oh that must be Charlie, right on Que!" Right after Alice said that I big knot was in my stomach. All the girls cleared the room and found their men, Angela with Ben, Rosalie with Emmet, and Alice with Jasper.

"Oh before I forget.." Alice ran over to me and threw sparkles on me, I'm guessing so I would fit in like the rest of the Cullen girls. For the first time in my life I felt like I actually fit in with the Cullen girls, beauty rise that is.

" There you look beautiful"

"Thanks Alice" she gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran to catch up with Jasper.

"Ready to go Sweetie?" Charlie asked nervously

"As ready as I'll ever be.."

"You sure cause I have the cruiser out front we can make a run for it now if you'd like.."

"No dad I am ready and happy!" I giggled a little. We stepped outside our hand on the front door and instantly heard the wedding march.

This was the day that I would be with Edward for all of eternity, today I would be Mrs. Bella Marie Swan Edward Cullen, and I can't wait!

**Thanks for reading reviews are always welcome.. The wedding is next chapter or is it!? LOL stay tuned hope to get the chapter up tomorrow.. But maybe no ti have a baseball game so we will see! :P Thanks again! :D**


	5. The Wedding

Chapter Five:

The Wedding

Charlie reached and opened the back door, the wedding march got louder I took one big breath looking at all my family and friends experiencing my marriage. In the front row were Renee and Phil, along with Esme, and Carlisle. It seemed like the walk down the aisle took forever but finally we reached the end to my beloved Edward, my dad kissed my cheek and gave me to my god.

"You look beautiful" Edward whispered his voice supper velvety.

"Are you ready to become a Cullen?"

"Very ready!" I gave a little giggle, the minster began to speak,

"We are gathered here today to experience the marriage of Minster Edward Massen Cullen, and Miss Isabella Marie Swan. I couldn't take my eyes of Edward and thinking of the 'things' we are going to be doing after the wedding.

" Now will be the reading of the vows that Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan wrote for each other, Mr. Cullen will you please step forward."

Edward took my hand and starred straight into my eyes like he was only talking to me.

"Bella, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you make me so happy, and when you aren't with me it makes my heart ache. As long as you want me here I will be there. And to think that the dumb lion fell in love with the lamb, you will always be mine my love.. Forever and ever."

"Edward.." I started to cry, " I want to spend the rest of eternity in your arms, I am glad that the lion fell in love with the lamb, you are all I want, I will be by your side whenever you hunt, I love you" and with that the minster said the words.

"Mr. Edward Mason Cullen, do you take Ms. Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife.."

"I do for all of eternity" he gave me that crooked smile.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Mason Cullen to be your husband"

"... I... do..." the tears started pouring out..

" I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.." he bent down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, we turned around and looked at the crowd, thinking to myself I am finally a Cullen I am finally his for eternity..

**Sorry this is soo short but I didn't have time to write very much.. REVIEW!! THANKS TO MY REVIEWER LAST TIME.. THELIONFELLINLOVEWITHTHELAMB.. THANKS SOO MUCH IT REALLY MADE ME HAPPY!**


	6. After the Wedding

_**Ooooh, I am so very sorry that I haven't posted in so long! I will try to post everyday or every other. Depending on how busy I am. Anyway here is chapter 6!**_

_**Enjoy '; xx**_

Chapter Six:

After the Wedding.

" Eeeep!" Alice and Rosalie both said running up to me and embracing me.

"You are finally our sisters!" Alice screamed.

I looked towards where Charlie was standing he started approaching us, I was getting ready to talk to him when surprisingly he went up to Edward and embraced him in a hug.

"Edward.. I know I have been really mean to you the past few months"

"Charlie please it's okay.."

"No it's not, I promise I will start acting like a father to you now. Take care of my daughter."

"I will" Charlie started hugging me.

"Congrats Baby, take care" I couldn't help myself I started to cry.

"Why are you crying?"

"I am just really happy _dad_" But he didn't know that he was losing me in the way he would be.

Alice bursted into the crowd and knowing her with a little to much force.

"Why are we all standing here talking and crying? Lets go to the party!!" We all filed out of the yard everyone following me and Edward. We jumped into the limo and started our way to the hall. It was an amazing party, everyone was happy. After the cake cutting Edward and I decided to start heading home.

"Alice.. Edward and I are going to start heading home"

"Okay have fun, you know where I hid that 'bag'"

I rolled my eyes"Yes Alice."

The next thing I know we were parked in the Cullen's drive way. Edward and I decided to post-pone the hunny moon.

"Are you ready Mrs. Cullen"

"Very ready Mr. Cullen, by the way I think the name Mrs. Cullen."

"Good" he reached out for my hand and to my surprise carried me in bridal style.

Once we were up in his room he threw me on the bed, kissing my forehead.

"You know we have one half of our agreement to attend"

"yes we do.." and with that he kissed me very passionately.

_**Well we all know what happens here. I didn't want to put in the 'lemons' because to tell you the truth I really don't like reading it that much. So I hope you liked it.**_

_**I know it was a little bit short but I will try and update tomorrow if not tonight.**_

_**Thanks and please if you have time review.**_

_**Jenna xx '; **_

_**By the way I am going to post the links for the wedding dress, cake, and bridesmaid dresses. In my profile So enjoy!**_

_**If you have any ideas about what to write that would great, I am kind of having a writers block. :O**_


	7. Surprise

**Hello everyone again. This is an actual chapter. I think I will start updating ONCE a week. Every Sunday. That way I have a week to think of ideas. Everyone okay with this? I still do need some help with the story. I will still be starting a new story. Once again VERY sorry with the lack of updating. **

**Look here I go with the talk and talk and talk. **

**Well let's get this over with the horible chapter 7.**

_**This chapter is deticated to my Best friend.**_

_**TouchMyGolden Heart.**_

_**Thanks for everything!:) It really means a lot!**_

Re-cap: "You know we have one half of our agreement to attend"

"yes we do.." and with that he kissed me very passionatley.

Chapter 7: Surprise!

**Bella's POV:**

_"Well well well Mrs.Cullen, we meet again.."_

_"Aro, what are you doing here?"_

_"Tisk tisk, that's no way to speek to royalty now is it!?"_

_"Just get to the point Aro"_

_"Well then, we just stopped by to see if you have follwed threw on our little bargin.. Looks like you didn't."_

_"Aro I can expla-"_

_"Silence! A deal is a deal, now you must pay for not following threw.."_

_"NO ARO DON'T!" all I could see was a blurr of black cloaks springing on me towards my neck..._

I felt a violent shake and screaming..

"BELLA LOVE WAKE UP, ARE YOU OKAY!?" "Bella wake up.. Bella.. Bell-"

"Uhhhha." I sprang up from my bed gasping for air, and panting loudly my hand cluthing my chest. Edward started stroking my hair

"Bella are you alright you were having an awuful dream, what happened?"

"I-I-I can't remember exactly something to due with Aro I think he came to visit and he he.."

"He what Bella you can tell me.."

"He atacked me, him Cauis, Marcus, and Jane, all of them atacked me aiming for my throat."

"Why Bella!? Tell me why"

"be-be-be- because you didn't change me in time!" I couldn't help myself I started crying tears and tears started pouring out.

"Bella don't worry we will change you very soon-"

"But Edward h-h-how soon is soon?"

"One week Bella, I promise."

"Oh Edward thank you. But what if that isn't soon enough?"

"Don't worry Bella they will never be able to touch you not ever!" All I did was nodd my heard. Edward was there embracing my in and very tight hug, when i finally looked down.

"Umm Edward.." pointing down at his waist.

"Opps, sorry" he pulled the covers over his waist. I laughed.

"Well Bella let's go get some breakfast for the human."

"Mmmm Breakfast, you know what i have a craving for.. EGGS!"

"Well then eggs it is!" I threw some old sweats on, he pulled me off the bed and ran down the stairs and set me gently in the chair.

"Mmmm they smell so good Edward. But how did you learn to make them?" He set the plate of warm fluffy eggs infront of me.

"Well, err. I was taking some classes for when we move into our own house."

"Ohh i see. Wooah went a minute back up.. '_Our Own house'_?"

"Yes see i kinda bought a house not to far from here for us. I thought we would be better off in our own house."

"Ohh Edward you didn't have to!"

"Anything for Mrs.Cullen"

"Edward when do we get to see it?"

"Right after you are done eating" i ran up to him and gave him a giant hug.

"I LOVE you Edward"

"As do I, love." I wolfed down the eggs in one bite.

"Wow that was fast"

"Well I am really excited!"

"Okay go have a shower and then we can go"

"Kay.."

"May I join you?"

"Hahah. NO it would be quicker if i just go myself"

"Well then i will just wait here for you then." he said while he stuck out his tounge.

"Wow Edward _real mature!"_

"Yeah, yeah" I ran over gave him a quick peck on the cheek and took off for the shower.

After my shower I ran into my _our_ room , well i guess soon to be our second room. I threw together i quick outfit. Jeans and a baggy t-shirt ran i comb threw my hair and ran down stairs.

"Edward?" Edward was no where in sight.

"Edward where are you?"

I turned to the counter where i say a note that said in his elegant script:

Outside, Come get me.

Love always,

Edward.

I dashed out the door and stopped right when I saw what Edward was standing by..

"Wha-wha- WHAT IS THIS!?"

"Well I kinda thought i should give you a car of your own."

"Oh no Edward you shouldn't have"  
"But love youer worth i-" I Sprang over to him and gave him a huge kiss right on the lips

"Mmm, i love you too Bella, but are you ready to see our new house?"

"Very ready"

"Well then after you my only love,"

"why thank you" he let me in the drivers seat of my new Fire Engine red Nitro, and then we drove off down the curvy driveway towards our new home.

**Well there you go i think a long chapter. I hope i didn't disapoint anyone. Just because i love you all i might not only post on Sundays i will post whenever i have ideas but if i dont get ideas threw out the week or if i am busy with school then i will post on Sundays.**

**Thanks for your time reading. **

**I WILL BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY!:)**

**Please it isn't that hard. Could you just simply hit that Blue Button and review.**

**Take care, **

**Jenna (Patcheslatches)**

**xx'**


	8. News

**Hello again. I told you I would update again today! I have a bunch of ideas so I ****might**** be updating not just on Sunday. :) I am also going to try and make a dedication every chapter. So lets continue with chapter 8!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****all **** of my reviewers. Thanks very much to all of you for just reviewing, even if it is just 3 or 4 simple words. I am very happy no neggative comments!**

**I would like to get at least 4/5 reviews this chapter.**

Chapter 8: News

_**Re-cap: "Mmm, i love you too Bella, but are you ready to see our new house?"**_

_**"Very ready"**_

_**"Well then after you my only love,"**_

_**"why thank you" he let me in the drivers seat of my new Fire Engine red Nitro, and then we drove off down the curvy driveway towards our new home.**_

The drive to our new home was long.

"Bella? We're here, close your eyes I will guide you. Just trust me"

"Edward I will always trust you" he took my hand and started walking up a long and narrow path.

"Okay on the count of three open your eyes.. One... Two... Three!" I opened my eyes slowly and what I say was amazing, there was a small but large blue siding house, a huge flower bed with lavender flowers and bright red roses, a 2 door garage and a huge porch"

"W-w-w-WOW, Edward it is beautiful"

"If you think this is beautiful wait until you see the inside, come on"

"Jeeeze this house most of cost a fortune"

"Well actually two fortunes.. and a half"

"Edward you really didn't have to,"

"Oh but Bella we are a married couple now, we should have our own house."

"Edward you are too gre-" before i could get the word out his lips were crushing mine with extreme force, but as always he pullen away way to soon.  
I pouted "Edward!"

"Bella i already crossed the line doing that,"

"But Edward remember what you just said: We are a married couple now."

"Yeah yeah i know, let's go see the inside now?" it came out more like a question then a statment. I just nodded still a little mad at him. We walked in two front french doors, and the inside was even more beautiful then the yard. But Edward wouldn't let me stop to admire the beauty he lead me straigh to the upstairs bedrooms. He took me staright to our bedroom it was even bigger than his at the Cullen house, in the very middle of the room was a king-sized circle bed with blue sheets and fluffly pillows. But i heard a weird noise kinda like a crackling. In the other room.  
I grabbed Edward hand

"Edward what was that?"

"I don't know, lets go see.." I followed him into the living room and there was Alice unwrapping all of the wedding presents.

"Alice, what are you doing here!?" i said with a smile.

"Nothing just wanted to see you when you first moved in to your house"

"Oh well I love it"

"Great, you guys are so lucky me and Jaspar still live in with Esme and Carlisle!"

"Well that's your choice isn't it Al?" Edward hissed

"Hah, i guess it i, maybe we'll just have to move in here with you."

"No!" Edward and I hissed at the exact same time, i smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Well then, i better be going seeing you dont want me"

"Alic-" i didn't even get time to say her name and she was out the door.

"Don't worry she come around, come on let's see the rest of the house"

"okay" I grabbed his hand and he should be the rest of the house, each room was beautiful. We sat on the couch and were watching some t.v, me in Edward's lap. When i felt something viberating in my pocket. I looked down at the name and it was someone i didn't think i would hear from EVER..

_Jacob._

I flipped open the phone,

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells it's Jacob,"

"Jacob, i didn't think i would hear from you."

"Sure sure, look there is something i have to tell you. Well actually two things."

"Okay what's the first?"

"Well i imprinted!"

"Really on who?"

"I girl I met in Canada, Julie"

"Awwe that's great, when do i get to meet her?"

"I don't know, whenever i guess. Look that's not all i called you about."

"Oh, what else?"

"Well i was running the perimeter of La Push with Seth and we smelt _leech_."

"Yeah so probably one of the Cullen-"

"No Bells, this wasn't one of the Cullen's, it was different.."

"Ohh, i wonde-"

"Look Bells I got to go, but we will talk later kay?"

"Yeah sure. Bye Jacob, thanks for calling" but he already hung up.

"What did Jacob want" Edward was running his hands threw my hair.

"Oh nothing he Imprinted on a girl named Julie"

"Oh that's good" i could tell he was glad Jacob was over me but i didn't say anything.

"There is another thing... he smelt vampire, but not one of you. It was a different scent"

"Oh" was all he could say. His sleek and silver cell phone rang. He look at the phone and all he said was Rosalie.

"What could Rosalie possibly want?"

"I don't know maybe you better answer it"

"yeah your right"

"hello?"

"Oh" he looked confused

"yes.."

"Right.."

"oh dear."

"Thanks for calling, bye"

"What did she want?"

"Alice saw something.." he looked worried.

"Aro.." that was all he had to say my heart started racing.

"Y-y-y-yeah what a-a-about Aro..?

"Their coming, all of them" his voice broke.

"y-y-yes"

"You know what that means?"

"That you h-have to c-change m-me?"

"no." my heart sunk.

"But they are coming i HAVE to be changed,"

"No."

"But-"

"You won't get changed until you are ready, we will _fight _back.

**Ohh a cliffy. I know it sucked bad. I will update as soon as I can.**

**Please review i am going to try for 4/5 reviews then I might update sooner than Sunday.**

**Thanks for your time, **

**Jenna (PatchesLatches)**

**xx' Take Care ;)**


	9. Fight

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a GREAT weekend!:)**

**But let's get back reading chapter 9!**

**I dedicate this chapter to..**

**BabyD, thanks for reviewing.**

**AND...**

**TouchMyGoldenHeart my brand new Beta.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Re-Cap: "Their coming, all of them" his voice broke.**

**"y-y-yes"**

**"You know what that means?"**

**"That you h-have to c-change m-me?"**

**"no." my heart sunk.**

**"But they are coming i HAVE to be changed,"**

**"No."**

**"But-"**

**"You won't get changed until you are ready, we will **_**fight **_**back.**

Chapter 9:Fight

**Edward's POV**

"But Edward, if their coming then that means they will be looking to see if I got changed" her eyes looked pained. You could tell she was unsettled instead of looking at me she was staring oddly at the hard-wood floor.

"Bella enough!" her eyes went from pained, to looking like someone stabbed her in the chest. Her eyes starting tearing up, she started shaking

"Bella I didn't mean it like that... It's just that they will never be able to touch you or hurt you ever, don't ever forget that." I took her face in my hands, I hated when she was upset, her eyes still looked like someone stabbed her in the chest. She was struggling to get away from me, to run and hide. But I wasn't letting her do that not now.

**Bella's POV**

"But Edward, if their coming then that means they will be looking to see if I got changed" my eyes started watering, but I couldn't cry, I had to show him I'm brave. I inhaled threw my nose hoping the tears would subside. I felt very uneasy I wouldn't look into his eyes or I would surely start crying. Edward took a deep breath - not that he needed it or anything -

"Bella enough!" my heart felt like it was ripped in two, he never not once yelled at me like that. I felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest, not just one knife but hundreds. He looked like he was going to say something else, but I wish he wouldn't I don't think I can handle him saying anything else.

"Bella I didn't mean it like that... It's just that they will never be able to touch you or hurt you ever, don't ever forget that." He took my face in his hands, he studied my eyes, and I studied his. I have never seen him look like this, his eyes were blank his face full of sorrow. I tried to pull away put his grip tightened, I just wanted to run and hide, not talk to anyone.

"Edward please, just let me go. I need to go and think"

"Bella I'm not letting you go" he looked like he meant what he said but if I stayed I know I would cry.

"Edward if you really love me then you would let me go" I was almost on the erg of crying. But I inhaled, I couldn't. I wouldn't. I won't.

"But Bella" his voice cracked, if he could cry I know he would.

"Edward, you have too"

"Fine, but Bella promise me something"

"Anything." I looked deeply into his eyes. For once it seemed like he was struggling for words.

"...Promise me.. you will come back to me"

"Edward I will always come back to you, you are my life. I love you" my voice cracked, I know he could tell. But I broke free from his grasp I ran to the door - _our _door. I didn't want to look back but I had to, he fell to the floor with a _thud_ he put his face into his hands.

"Bella just go." he raised his hand. It was hard for him to say this, his voice was barley a whisper.

"Edward, I.." but I stopped myself I couldn't stay here and watch his pain, but seeing him there made me feel even worse. I couldn't take it anymore I ran as fast as I could to my Nitro hopped in the drivers seat and lied my hand down on the steering wheel and cried, my shoulders shaking violently.

After the crying let up I started my car and drove out our lane way. I drove right up until I got to Charlie's house I needed someone to talk to, but his cruiser wasn't in the driveway.

"Hmm, he must be still at the station" I mumbled to myself. I decided Alice would have to do to talk to, I flipped open my phone and dialled Alice's number.

But there was no answer. Gosh why does everyone that I need to talk to be away? But then I heard a _tap tap_ on my window. I looked out and it was Alice, I threw opened the door and hugged Alice as hard as I can.

"Al-Al-Alice I'm so glad you're here" my tears started pouring out ruining Alice's shirt.

"Bella, sh. it's okay" I stepped back still holding Alice's right hand wiped my eyes and sniffled.

"Alice, E-Ed-E-Edward and I had a fight" saying his name was hard it felt like I had a lump in my throat.

"I know I saw. It was about him changing you right?"

"Y-y-es" she was stroking my hair, her eyes looked like she really felt sorry for me.

"Well, because the Voturri are coming it isn't safe for you to be human so, if he won't change you... I will!"

**Well there you have it Chapter 9! I hope it was okay. I understand that the last chapter was boring - a dud - and not very 'emotional' and rushy. I hope this one is better. Please let me know how I did.**

**Thanks for your time. Take care, **

**Jenna (PatchesLatches) xx'**


	10. Decisions

**Hello everyone. I am so sorry for not posting sooner. But here is chapter 10..**

**It's dedicated to MistyAnn, for a review that really gave me a wake up call.**

_Recap: _

"Well, because the Voturri are coming it isn't safe for you to be human so, if he won't change you... I will!"

Chapter 10: Decisions

**EPOV:**

What have I done? I lost my Bella. I hurt her, and now she could be gone. Forever, and it's all my fault.

**BPOV:**

"Alice, are you serious?" I wasn't crying anymore, I was shocked.

"If that's what we have to do to keep you safe. Then its what we will do." Her voice was strong.

"But Alice, that's not what Ed-"

"Bella, listen to me" all I could do was nod "If, and only if Edward won't change you, I will have to" I stiffened, it was mine and Edward's plan to have _him_ change me.

"But Alice, that wasn't what we talked about."

"Bella, relax. We still have to go talk to him about all of this. Believe me this isn't how I planed for you to be changed." I exhaled and felt much better, knowing that _we _as in Alice and _I _were going to talk to Edward about this. But there was still part of me that was thinking that Edward would not agree to this. That made me feel sick, like I was just punched in the stomach.

"Al-Alice, I think I need to sit down" she nodded and cocked her head to the side of the road. I sat. "Exactly how long until the Voturri come?**" **She closed her eyes and concentrated really hard.

"I dunno, it's hard to say. I am going to go with 2 days" I felt my stomach turn. 2 _days, _that's all the time we had. 2 days to convince Edward that this was best. 2 days to decide if I live or die. 2 days to see if I really will be with Edward forever. 2 days. 48 hours. That's it. I couldn't force my self to move, it felt like every muscle of my body was frozen.

"But Alice didn't Carlisle says that it took _3 days_ to turn into a vampire? And you said that they were coming in 2."

"That's what I don't know. I dunno if it will make any difference if you_ are_ a vampire or_ becoming_ a vampire."

"Well I guess we will just have to try it and see.."

"Yes. Now should we go talk to Edward?" Edward. Yes he would know what to do. But will he change me?

"Bella?" I heard my name, and then lost my train of thought

"Whaa? Oh sorry. Yes let's go see Edward." Alice grabbed me and clutched me to her chest. It felt different running with Alice. She wasn't as fast.

Once we reached the edge of the forest of my street Alice let me off her back.

"Okay, I will go back and get your truck and bring it back to Charlie's. Then I will run back to our house and meet you and Edward." I nodded. I had major butterflies in my stomach.I haven't ever felt this nervous to go and talk to Edward before. Wait I have _never_ been nervous to talk to him. I walked up the steps and rang the door bell. Rosalie answered the door.

"Oh it's you. I suppose you want to see Edward." why was she being like this? Was it because she knows that the Voturri are coming because of me?

"Yes. I am."she moved aside and I saw Edward hugging him self on the couch. He looked awful. I hated to see him like this. I made my way threw the entrance, and into the living room. I took a deep breath.

"Edward?" he turned his head my way and smiled. His eyes were black.

"Bella. My Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella. God it feels so good to say your name. I am so very sorry for earlier." He jumped off the couch and ran to me. Right away he touched my cheek. His hands were so cold.

"Edward listen it's okay. I understand. But Alice was telling me that you have to change me. We only have 2 days."

"Bella I told you before I will _not_ change you!" he pulled his hand away.

"Fine. Then Alice will," No! No. No, no.. This isn't what I wanted!

"Edward, I wanted you to change me.." I had to look away.

He grabbed my face gently. Pulling my chin up so he could see my eyes.

"Well then Bella, you have a decision. If you want me to change you, you will have to wait until I am ready to change you. I will only change you when you are ready. Not because of the Voturri."

"But Edward if you don't, then they will.. _Kill_ us.." my eyes were filling with tears. But I couldn't cry.

"If you choose me to change you, we will fight the Voturri. But if you choose Alice to change you well then, we won't fight." How am I suppose to pick. If I choose Edward, I put the whole family in danger, Including Charlie. If I choose Alice, it won't be Edward's venom in me, but I won't put anyone in danger.

"Edward, I- I.. Choose.."

**Well there you go a cliffy!:) How was this Misty? Better? Mai, did you like it? Was it okay? And to my other readers. How did you like it?**

**Please review, it gets me motivated!**

**Thanks a billion everyone!**

**Love you,**

**Jenna xxo**


	11. Sudden

**Hello again! How was everyone's weekend? Long weekend in Canada! Woot! Thanks to everyone who voted on my poll.** **Anyway, here's chapter 11!**

**Oh right, this chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE!:)**

_Recap:_

"_If you choose me to change you, we will fight the Voturri. But if you choose Alice to change you well then, we won't fight." How am I suppose to pick. If I choose Edward, I put the whole family in danger, Including Charlie. If I choose Alice, it won't be Edward's venom in me, but I won't put anyone in danger._

"_Edward, I- I.. Choose.."_

Chapter 11: Sudden

I just couldn't force my answer out of my mouth. It felt like someone sealed my mouth shut, and all I could say was 'Umm'. I knew I would have to tell Edward eventually, but I wish it was never. Okay. Here we go, you can do this Bella.

"Edward, I want.." the look on Edward's face was unreadable. He grabbed my face,"Bella you know it doesn't matter to me, just as long as your happy.." I knew deep down that Edward really wanted himself to change me.

"I know," I looked into his eyes, they were deep. "So I have decided to choose you. I want _your_ venom to be the one that changes me." his face lit up, I know I made the right decision.

"_Me_? You sure?"

"Edward, I am always sure when it comes to you" I had the slightest little smile on my face, he gave me his crooked smile.

"You know what this means? We will fight the Voturi, I will not change you until your ready, Probably not for another year." I took a deep breath, this wasn't like me to put my whole family in danger. Not just the vampires -Charlie too.

"Yes I'm sure." I sounded braver than I felt. Edward reached forward, pressed his nose to my forehead, bent down and kissed me. A smile broke out on my face during the kiss. Edward laughed.

"What?" His voice was velvety,

"Nothing it just seems so long since we've kissed like that.."

"Bella it hasn't even been a da-" I put my finger to his lips.

"Yes, I know. Too long." he laughed again, then kissed me. He pulled away this time.

"Alice."

Alice threw open the door.

"Well have we decided?"

"Well as if you don't already know!"

"Well I want you to tell me, Bella."

"We talked, and I decided that I want Edward to change me. When I'm ready.." I looked at Edward after the last part. Alice's face went from happy to frustrated.

"Okay that means I have to talk to Jasper about training us to fight, we couldn't just go the easy way could we?" Alice's face went blank, that would only mean one thing. She was looking at the future.

"Um, change of plans, the Voturi are coming."

"Alice? We already know that, you said we have 2 days?" Her face looked hard, and blank.

"No. They're coming tomorrow.."

"But you sai-"

"I know what I said!" She hissed. She looked right at me, I backed away behind Edward.

"She isn't safe human, they will _kill her_ .She has to be changed NOW!"

"Alice no. We will _fight_ them."Edward hissed. The next thing I knew, Alice pushed Edward out of the way, and ran towards me. Everything else was a blur, I think she pushed me to the ground.

"Alic-" I all of a sudden I felt sharp teeth pierce into my throat. What was going on, then I felt the fire.

**We there's chapter 11. Somewhat of a cliffy at the end. I know it was a bit shorter. But I have homework, that's what my mom thinks I'm doing!:) But I will update again later this week.**

**Did everyone like this chapter? Bad? Better? Good?**

**I know that the review button wasn't working, so if that ever happens again, please feel free to PM me with your thoughts.**

**So please review. (If you have time!)**

**Enjoy the rest of your day!:)**

**Love,**

**Jenna xxo**


	12. Alice's Vision

**Hey everyone, WOW it has been a long time. But I am back and ready to write. I have on question for the readers, can everyone try and write me some reviews because that way I know if I am doing something wrong or right?**

_Recap:_

"_She isn't safe human, they will kill her .She has to be changed NOW!"_

"_Alice no. We will __fight__ them."Edward hissed. The next thing I knew, Alice pushed Edward out of the way, and ran towards me. Everything else was a blur, I think she pushed me to the ground._

"_Alic-" I all of a sudden I felt sharp teeth pierce into my throat. What was going on, then I felt the fire._

Chapter 12: Alice's Vision

I screamed, at least I think it was my scream. Edward was right the fire burned. I could some what hear Edward's voice around me, it sounded like he was yelling at Alice. Then everything went white and I couldn't hear anything.

**Edward's POV**

I looked down at Bella, and then up at Alice.

"Alice how COULD you!?" My hands were trembling, I needed to settle myself down.

"Edward, I don't think you understand_. They were going to kill her!_" She was hissing now.

I took a deep breath, "Alice they weren't going to kill her because we were going to fight them!"

"_My_ vision showed that we were going to lose, and they were going to take Bella back to Volterra and kill her."

I was getting really sick of hearing Alice talk about Bella being dead. As long as I was there she would survive we would all survive. I pointed at the door, took another deep breath

"Alice-get-out-NOW!" she flew out of the house. I looked back down at Bella. And started to stroke her hair.

"Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella. How could I let this happen." My cell phone vibrated in my pocket I flipped it open, and read the name.

"Hello?"

**Alice's POV**

I ran as far as I could out of the house, and into the forest. I just got to the clearing when I had a vision:

_We were all standing in the clearing in the forest, and off in the distance the Volturri were coming._

"_Ah Carlisle, nice to see you again." They scanned the line of us._

"_What's this I see you have a new addition to your vampire family."_

_Carlisle spoke this time "Yes Aero, this is Bella, Edward's wife."_

"_Bella," he shoved his hand toward Bella for her to shake it, she did "very nice to meet you." Bella's hand was still in Aero's, Carlisle was just about to speak when Aero grabbed Bella by the elbow and pulled her towards him. He was moving so fast by the time Edward realized what as happening Aero had Bella behind his back, Jane holding her down. _

_Carlisle spoke again, "Aero what do you think you are doing?" Aero laughed a hard cold laugh._

"_Don't worry Carlisle we will keep her __safe.__" and with that he ran with Bella on his back._

I had to tell Edward. But he isn't talking to me, but he will have to listen to this.

**Well there you go, chapter 12. How was it? I will promise to post a new one this weekend. Probably tomorrow:)**

**Please everyone try and review.**

**Take care, Jenna xo**


	13. One, by, one'

**Wow guys, I can't believe it has been this long since I have wrote a chapter for My Moon. I am sorry for that, hopefully all of you are as excited about this chapter as I am. This chapter I think will lead up to the big **_**action**_** in the story. Well here you go chapter 13! **

_Re-cap:_

_EPOV: _

"_Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella. How could I let this happen." My cell phone vibrated in my pocket I flipped it open, and read the name._

"_Hello?"_

____________________________________

_APOV: (vision underlined) _

_Carlisle spoke again, "Aero what do you think you are doing?" Aero laughed a hard cold laugh._

"_Don't worry Carlisle we will keep her safe." and with that he ran with Bella on his back._

_I had to tell Edward. But he isn't talking to me, but he will have to listen to this._

**Chapter 13: **_**'One, by, one.**_'

**Edward's POV**

3 days. 3 days without my Bella. 3 days not hearing her voice, seeing her blush. 3 long, hard, unbearable days... alone. 3 days too many.

3 days ago I was given a choice. A choice that would save us, save her. But I made the decision to continue the transformation. I couldn't believe in myself. I couldn't believe that I could do what needed to be done. I don't think I could be that strong. If anything happened to Bella, my Bella, my life wouldn't be worth living. To live with the guilt of taking her life away. I just couldn't do it, it would hurt even more then this. But sometimes, you need to do the opposite of what the "right" thing to do would be. And I didn't make the "wrong" choice, just maybe not the right one.

It was a phone call, during the first few hours of Bella's transformation. He gave me options, and he gave me the consequences of those options. He passed me the torch, a torch I didn't want, wasn't ready for. That phone call is one I will never forget.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"_Hello"_

"_Edward? Good you picked up. We don't have very much time, you need to listen. We may be able to help Bella."_

"_Carlisle, __she__ did this. Alice- she bit her, and I let it happen."_

"_Edward, Alice did it to keep us, and Bella safe. You know that better than anyone."_

"_But Carlisle, she-"_

"_No Edward, enough. We don't have time. How long ago was Bella bitten?"_

_I couldn't think, could there really be a possibility that we could __save__ Bella? _

"_Um, and hour or so ago. But why-"_

"_Good, the venom won't have reached her heart yet. First I need you to wrap the bite mark with something. Tell me when your done."_

_I ripped a piece of cloth from my shirt, and gently wrapped it around Bella's neck. I looked down at her face, he beautiful soft face. I stroked my hand down her cheek, picturing her smile and blush. I bent down and softly kissed her neck, until I remembered Carlisle was on the phone._

"_Alright, I'm done."_

"_Good now listen, you can continue with the transformation and Bella will become a vampire or you can suck the venom, and make sure her blood is clean, of course it may end badly. So you will need to make the decision."_

_Suck the venom out? Was he crazy, he knows I won't be able to stop._

"_Carlisle, you know I might not be able to stop?"_

"_Yes Edward, I know, but you're smart. You will make the right decision. But hurry there isn't much time. Good-bye, good-luck, Edward._

"_But Carlisle wait!" But the line was already dead._

_______________________________________________________________________________

It was then that I made the decision to continue the transformation. It's why I'm waiting here, waiting for Bella to awake as a vampire. To step into her new life. And I'm scared, scared of what she will become, scared of what will happen, scared for our future.

**Alice's POV**

The vison, I needed to tell Edward about it. But he isn't talking to me, but he will listen to this, he has to. I saw Bella a vampire which is good, but Aero still took her, without a fight. I was still standing in the forest, unable to move, my hands frozen at my side. I waited for the breeze it ran through my hair, I needed to find Edward, I needed to find him now. I ran as fast as I could, my muscles tight. I reached the house, faster then what I wanted. I burst through the door, Edward's head ripped towards me.

"Edward-.. I.. Had."

"What do _you_ want Alice, you've already done enough" his eyes were black, and hard. He probably hasn't hunted since Bella's been bitten. He must have saw the pain in my face, because he expression changed. He looked more caring, gentler.

"I'm sorry" was all he said, but that was okay.

"It's fine Edward listen, I had a vision.." I told him my vision of Bella becoming a vampire, but still taken back to Volterra. His eyes, I couldn't read them. There was shock I think, and something else.. Protection maybe. His hands were clenched the whole time. We sat there for a long time both looking into each other's eyes. Until I had another vision.

______________________________________________________________________________

_We were all gathered around the clearing, the whole family, even Bella. But she wasn't a vampire, she was __human__. Off in the distance we could hear the vampires approaching, quickly, too quickly. The reached us in no time, Aero looked from Emmett, to Esme, not missing any of us. But seemed to stare at Bella a little longer, titling his head. _

'_Ah, what's this?' his eyes were huge. 'A __human__? Carlisle I thought we agreed that Bella would need to be changed after the wedding? To me it looks like she's still human'" he stepped a little closer to Bella, his eyes flaming. He sprain forward and pounced. Teeth fully showing, right for Bella's neck. A scream. Bella falling to the ground. Snarling starting. Wolves descending from the woods. A fight broke out, Aero reaching down grabbing Bella and ran. The rest of the vampires staying, to fight, to kill us all._

_____________________________________________________________________________ _

"Edward the vision... it changed." his eyes turned hard again.

"How so?" his voice was hard, not soft like it normally is.

"Bella, she was human. And the Volturi came, Aero bit her! And ran off with her, there was a fight and the wolves. Oh the wolves came. And then.. Edward we don't have much time! There coming in 2 days! They will fight, fight until they kill us..

_One, by, one." _

**There you go chapter 13. There is a poll up on my profile, if you don't mind checking it out! That would be excellent! How did you like the chapter? Better, worse, the same? Let me know. REVIEW! :) **

**Jenna**


	14. Complications

**Hey everyone, I felt like posting another chapter because it's been so long since I have. Alright I would really like if you reviewed right after you read, that way I know how I am doing. If you like the plot line, and such. I'm only bringing this up because I have noticed that many people are reading the chapters, but aren't reviewing. So if you wouldn't mind reviewing that would be excellent. So here we go chapter 14, will you get to see Bella as a vampire? **

**P.S If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Or you can email, which is on my profile I believe. **

_Re-cap: _

"_Edward the vision... it changed." his eyes turned hard again._

"_How so?" his voice was hard, not soft like it normally is._

"_Bella, she was human. And the Volturi came, Aero bit her! And ran off with her, there was a fight and the wolves. Oh the wolves came. And then.. Edward we don't have much time! There coming in 2 days! They will fight, fight until they kill us.._

_One, by, one." _

Chapter 14: Complications

**Alice's POV**

Edward was unresponsive. He just sat there in silence, staring down at Bella, not moving not saying anything. We sat in silence for a long time, unaware of our surroundings.

"Edward?" Was all I managed to say, and in response he raised his hand, to silence me. I knew he didn't want to talk, just sit and think. I was beginning to think he wasn't going to say anything, but then the corner of his mouth twitched, and he spoke.

"We- we need to call Carlisle." A short response from him.

"Yes we do" was all I said in return, something about my vision just didn't seem convincing, something about seemed like it was played, forced upon me or something. We sat in silence again, waiting, for who knows what. Edward wouldn't look away from Bella, stroking her cheek muttering something to his self, something I couldn't make out.

"Edward, I think I am going to go outside, if you need me let me know"

"Fine- " I stood up and left the house in silence.

**Bella's POV**

Death, that's what it felt like. My world stopped, everything was white, lonely. The burning was like fire, just like he said it would be. _Him, Edward, my Edward. _It's been so long since I have felt his touch, heard his voice. I want him, I need him. Slowly I feel myself floating back to Earth, ever so slowly.

_Ed– Edward.. _I sputtered, I listened. Nothing. He can't hear me.

_Edward_.. I said a little louder. I tried to move my hand but couldn't.

_Edward, Edward please! Can you hear me, please please, can you hear me! Edward! Alice? Someone, anyone please! _This time I could move my left hand, I felt around, but couldn't feel anything, _anyone. _Has he left me? Have I left him?

_Edward! Alice! Someone! Tell me if you can hear me! _

"Bella! Bella, can you hear me. Bella?" The voice it was my angle! My angle was here with me!

_Edward? Edward is that you! Can you hear me! _I moved my hand I felt him, I moved around until I had his hand in mine.

"Edward? I-" I finally managed to say. He shoved his finger to my lips. I still couldn't say anything.

"Bella, sh.. It's alright, I'm here, you're fine." I struggled to open my eyes, but finally managed. I looked up, he looked like he was in pain. His eyes were black, thirsty.

"Edward," I smiled "your thirsty, why didn't you go hunt?_" _I reached up and touched his face. He laughed.

"Bella, silly, silly Bella. I wouldn't leave you for a second, not now, not ever."I reached up and

kissed him, he pulled away I frowned.

"Bella, you smell the _same.." _his face looked confused.

"What do you mean Edward, I was bitten wasn't I? Shouldn't I smell like _you?_"

"You should, but you don't. Look at me." He lifted my chin with his hands, his touch still felt as cold. Shouldn't it feel _warm?" _

"Your hands, Edward they feel _cold_" he looked into my eyes. Frowned, eyes confused.

"Bella? You're eyes there still _brown_. Your smell, is still _floral_. You're skin is still _warm_." He let go of my hand. Stared at my face, taking me all in. "Bella? Do you feel any different?"

I had to think about that. Do I feel different?

"No. No I don't feel any different. In fact I just feel well _rested_" his face was still confused, and hard. He took a deep breath.

"There must have been some complications, then."

"What do you mean _complications? _I should be like you, Alice" I felt my neck, it burned. I could feel my expression change.

"Bella, are you alright?" I focussed on Edward's eyes, they changed they were deeper.

"Yes. I'm fine. But Alice bit me, I should be like you, why aren't I a _vampire_?!" My head started spinning, Edward started to disappear. The room was vanishing, again. I couldn't see him anymore, I couldn't feel anything.

_Edward! No Edward don't leave! _Then I fell into a sleep, a dreamless, lonely sleep.

**Edward's POV**

"Bella? Bella" her body went limp. "Bella say something, anything please!" Nothing, silence.

"Bella?" I was pretty much yelling. Alice must have heard because she came running in.

"Edward? Edward what is it?" Her eyes were concerned.

"It's Bella, she was awake and then she just went unconscious "

"I never seen this in my vision." my right hand was tight at my side, the other cupped Bella's face.

"Alice, we _need _to get Carlisle." Alice just stared at me. "Alice _NOW!_!"

**I had to stop there because, well I don't know, just because. Haha, well you know what to do. REVIEW! Please and thanks, take care, have a good night.**

**Jenna. * **


	15. Memories

**Hey everyone, how was everyone's weekend? I just couldn't stay away from my story so I want to post AGAIN! But I have a favour to ask, I would really like if EVERYONE would review when they are done reading, that way I can get input from you. So I want to try something, I would really like to get at least 45 reviews (that's 5 more) for this chapter. Not to hard eh? So when you're done the chapter just hit that, greenish button thing, and let me know how I'm doing. And if that's not your style then PM or email me. Well here you go chapter 15! **

**PS: I am using quotes from **_**Twilight**_** in this chapter, the will be**_** bold/italic/underlined**__**.**_** With 'these' around them. All quotes are OWNED by STEPENIE MEYER, no copyright intended. **

_Recap:_

_**Edward's POV:**_

"_It's Bella, she was awake and then she just went unconscious "_

"_I never seen this in my vision." my right hand was tight at my side, the other cupped Bella's face. _

"_Alice, we need to get Carlisle." Alice just stared at me. "Alice NOW!!" _

Chapter 15: Memories

**Bella's POV**

I was dreaming, well not exactly dreaming, hoping. Hoping that I will wake up and see my Edward again, his warm topaz coloured eyes. I want to tell him that I'm fine, and that he doesn't need to worry about me. But sadly, I can't. He can't hear me, I can't hear, touch, or talk to him.

And it worries me, I'm scared that I won't be able to see him smile my favourite crooked smile. Or hear Emmett making fun of me when I fall, Alice's quirkiness, and protection. Carlisle trust, and acceptance. Esme's care, and affection. Surprisingly, Rosalie's grace and beauty, and _pigheadedness_, Edward always joked about that. I would miss everyone, including the wolves, and Charlie. Oh would I ever miss Charlie, his lack of cooking skills, always looking out for me. Now that I think of it, I would miss everyone watching out for me, making sure I was "safe".

Just as I was thinking about who else or what else I would miss, the world slowing was coming back to me, I could see people -I think, well not really people but blurry figures. There was someone beside me, Edward I think. I could almost make out his messy, but perfect bronze coloured hair. I reached up, searching for his face but instead felt my hand in his. My eyes shut, and then opened again I could see everyone clearly, 7 eyes staring down at me, Esme was the first to speak.

"Bella, we are all so glad you are alright."she had the biggest smile on her face.

"_**Fall down again Bella**_?" Emmett had a smug look on his face, "Ha, ha very funny Emmett.." my tone was sarcastic. Esme gave him a stern look, then he just stood there in the corner, hand around Rosalie's waist, who didn't look to happy. I looked around at all the faces, and stopped at Edward's.

"Silly, Edward. And you were worried?" I rolled my eyes, then touched his nose he just laughed. Carlisle opened his mouth about to speak, when Alice chirped in.

"Bella we were all so worried, we were scared that you–" Edward's eyes flickered to her, she looked back, even a human could notice. "We were scared that you would–" Alice of all people, was having trouble with words. "That you wouldn't make it." she looked down, and Edward stroked my cheek.

"Don't worry love, I knew you were going to make it" he smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well let's just stop talking about this now, hm?" Esme patted Carlisle's back. Carlisle nodded his head, and began speaking.

"Bella, you need to know that what happened, doesn't normally happen" I understood and concentrated on his face expression. "Normally when a human is bitten to be changed the venom, it works it's way to their heart. Which completes the transformation, them becoming a vampire." I followed along, nodding when I thought needed,

"But with you, you were different. Instead of the venom reaching your heart, it just circled around your blood system, not stopping at the heart. We don't have a name for it, because it doesn't happen very often." I nodded, but not fully following along anymore.

"Normally a person doesn't awake and then fall back, let's say _asleep_. But you have always been a different girl." I nodded, still not sure if I understood.

"Any questions Bella?" Yes. I had a million, but I asked the basic one.

"Will I _ever_ get to become a vampire?" I gulped, scared of the answer. Edward's hand tightened around mine.

"Ah, I forgot. Well because it happened once, there is that possibility that you may not _ever _complete the transformation. But that doesn't have to stop you two from trying. I'm just saying there is a _risk_." I tried to take it in, I may _never_ get to become a vampire. But then I also could still, so we still have to try. I looked up at Edward, he was staring at Alice vigorously. Alice was focussed on something in the distance.

"There is also the chance that, if this happens again.. You won't be so lucky." I gulped.

"Well, I think we are done here. Unless Bella has anymore questions?" I shook my head.

"No, Carlisle I think I understand. If I have anymore question, I know where to find you." I smiled at him, and then at Esme.

"Good, alright then. We will leave you two to talk."

I looked up at Edward and smiled. His family left the room. I jumped off the couch, stumbled, but Edward caught me.

"That's my Bella." and then laughed.

"Hey, I have an idea!" I gave Edward a big smile, and squeezed his hand tighter. He smiled back, looking into my eyes.

"Oh, and what's that?" his eyes looked questioning.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go to the meadow, well our meadow?" He was thinking, I tried to search his eyes for an answer.

"But Bella, you just woke up. You should rest." Drat, just what I thought he would say. I batted my eyelashes.

"Pretty please Edward?" I smiled a little smile.

"Well, I guess but only for a little bit." Yes! Always worked. He picked me up and planted me on his back.

"Thank you Edward." I whispered along his ear. He laughed "Your welcome." Then he sprang out the window and we were off, just like that.

******************************************************************************

We lay side by side, in the clearing I couldn't help but remember the first day Edward brought me here. The first day I saw him sparkle. It was sunny again today, and Edward was sparkling. I still never quite got used to seeing him like this, every time he did part of me froze, you would think I would expect it coming but I don't.

Edward turned his head towards my face, looking into my eyes.

"Love, what are you thinking of?" I giggled

"I was just remembering that time, the first time you brought me to the meadow, and I saw you sparkle." I reached out and touched his bare skinned arm "remember?"

"Of course I remember," he looked away from my face. "You know, I could still _hurt _you Bella. You still should be scared." I turned his chin with my hand, took a breath.

"I know, I still am" his expression changed "I'm scared, that you will be with me one minute.. And the next you will leave me." We were staring into each other's eyes, he brought his hands to my face,

"Bella, I will never leave you, I promise to love you every single day, until you no longer want me." I brushed my lips across his, he was whispering now.

"Edward that will never happen" I brought his hand to my heart, "This is yours -forever." Edward smiled a quick smile.

"_**And so the lion fell in love with the lamb **_,"

"_**what a stupid lamb."**_

"_**What a sick, masochistic lion." **_

"I remember that Edward. I will always remember that."

And then he kissed me, just like that first day.

"Mmm, I remember that too, then again who wouldn't remember your kissing expertise."

"Bella, Bella, what will we ever do with you?" he chuckled, not to loudly. I whispered,

"I have some idea's" I brought my head up and kissed him again. My smile broke out during the kiss.

Edward broke away, tilted his head, and seemed to be listening to something off in the distance.

"Edward?"

"It's Alice, she has some news." He didn't seem worried, "shall we call it a day, and go see what Alice wants to tell us?" I let go of his hand,

"Sure" I hopped on his back, thinking about today.

******************************************************************************

"Edward, Bella thanks for getting here so quickly." I smiled at her, so did Edward. "Okay, so as you know I needed to talk to everyone in the family," she looked around, at everyone's faces reading them.

"Earlier today I had a vision," she wasn't looking all our faces anymore she was staring at Jasper, "My vision showed that the Volturi are coming, in a matter of days, it showed two days until they arrive. But as we know that may change depending on what they decide or come across on the way. So we may have more then two days, or we may have less. Which then also means that we will have to decide if we will keep Bella human -and fight, or we can _try_ and change her again -hopefully ending the chances of fighting."

Edward looked at the floor, then up at Alice, "Alice, what did you see Bella as?" she took a breath.

"I saw her human, Bella was human Edward." he grabbed my hand, and pulled his other hand into a ball at his side.

"Then she will stay human, and _I _will change her when she is ready. If that means _fighting_ the Volturi then we will." he looked at Carlisle now. "We will need to start preparing." Carlisle looked back at me.

"Yes, we will." All the vampire, got up and left the room. Me and Edward just sat there in silence.

**REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANKS! :)**

**P.S That was my longest chapter yet! **


	16. PromisesLipsDreams

A/N

**Sorry for the wait. Enjoy, here's chapter 16!**

_**Here is the chapter you have been waiting for. The FINAL CHAPTER. **_

_Recap:_

"_I saw her human, Bella was human Edward." he grabbed my hand, and pulled his other hand into a ball at his side._

"_Then she will stay human, and I will change her when she is ready. If that means fighting the Volturi then we will." he looked at Carlisle now. "We will need to start preparing." Carlisle looked back at me_

Chapter 16: Promises/Lips/Dreams

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, if me staying human will put our family in danger_," _I turned his chin so our eyes met "then I won't do it."

"Bella, we will fight." He placed his hand on top of mine. I pulled away, got up off the couch and stood looking out the window.

"Exactly Edward, fight. Putting our family in danger. Because of me." I didn't hear Edward getting off the couch, his arms wrapped around my waist breathing in my ear.

"Bella, we will be safe. You will be safe. I promise." I turned around in his arms, facing him.

"Promising isn't good enough Edward. I need you to be positive. Positive that no one will get hurt, that everyone will come back safe. But you can't promise me that, even Alice can't. Because no one knows. _No one_." He stroked my cheek.

"Bella, please don't worry. Worry about your self, not us." I turned my head, his hand falling from my cheek. A single tear, racing down my cheek, falling to the floor.

"Edward-

"Bella, please don't cry. We will be okay." I turned again, facing the window.

"But you can't be sure Edward. That's what scares me." He turned be around and kissed me gently.

"Please don't worry. You will only make it harder." I looked down at the floor. "Please, for me?"

"Edward?" We both turned our hands towards the doorway, Rosalie was standing in it. "Carlisle said Bella should be getting some sleep."

"Very well. Thank you Rosalie." He let go of my waist, and grabbed my hand. "Okay, Bella, time for bed."

"Good-night Bella." She gave me a hug. I was amazed, I couldn't speak. Somehow I managed to talk.

"Good-night to you too, Rosalie." Edward pulled me along past the kitchen, where everyone was gathered. I gave a quick wave and continued up the stair way.

The end must be near.

When we reached Edward's room, he opened the door, and guided me towards his bed. I walked over to the window, while he was looking for something in his drawers.

"Here, put this on." He tossed me one of his shirts, it smelt just like him.

"Thanks," I raised my tank top over my head, replacing it with Edward's shirt. Edward was over at the bed now, pulling back the covers. I stood there watching him, he moved so smoothly. He smiled,

"Common Bella, time for bed." I walked over to the side of his bed, getting in, tucking the covers under my arms.

"Lay with me?" I asked, rubbing the empty space of bed.

"Of course". He layed on top of the covers, reaching his arm over top of me, his face in my hair. I turned around to face him. I starred deep in his eyes, they were back to his normal, warm topaz.

"Edward, what's going to happen?" I rubbed his knuckles.

"Bella, don't worry, we still have a few days." He kissed my hand. "Good-night Bella, I love you."

"Good-night, I love you too." But I couldn't help but think, that this could be it for us. The end. That worried me.

******************************************************************************

**Edward's POV**

I stayed at the bedside watching Bella sleep. This wasn't going to be the last time, I know it. We will see each other again. I layed beside her for what felt like hours. Thinking about the life we have had together. But there will still be more, I'm sure.

"Edward?" Alice stepped through the door. "Edward are you alright?" Was I alright, could I really even answer that?

"I don't know Alice. I can't help but think something bad is going to happen. I keep telling Bella that everything will be okay. But she brought up the point today that you can't be sure, not even you. She's right, we don't know how things will turn out." Alice came over and gave me a hug.

"You look at me Edward," she reached around and turned my head, looking into my eyes. "Everything will be fine, Bella will be fine."

"Alice, you don't know that."

"You have to believe Edward." Believe. Right. "Listen Edward, Carlisle called a meeting, he needs to speak with us." I looked over at Bella.

"Fine, I will be down in a minute." She looked at me with hard eyes. "I promise, Alice."

"Fine, but please hurry. We don't have much time." _We don't have much time_ what is that suppose to mean?

I reached over and stroked Bella's cheek, kissed her forehead, and walked towards the door, looking over my shoulder. I walked only at human speed to the kitchen where everyone was gathered around the counter. Esme was the first to greet me, she walked over to where I was standing, supporting my back guiding me towards the counter. Almost as if she thought I needed the support, but why?

"Edward, thank you for coming. There have been a change of plans, they are coming, tomorrow morning. Early." I starred at Carlisle, I couldn't believe what he was saying. Alice said we had a few days. A few days to easily say good-bye to Bella, but not really good-bye.

"But Carlisle, Alice said we had a few days."

"Yes, unless they changed courses, which the have." No. This isn't fair, Bella thought we had a few days. "Edward, I need you to say goodbye to Bella now, and then meet us in the clearing right away." What about Bella, she can't come. She won't come, I won't let her.

"But what about Bella Carlisle, what do we do with her?"

"Esme will stay with Bella, until the fight is over. Then if the coast is clear we will call them to the clearing. But if not, they will remain in hiding, and we will come and get them when it is safe. Understand?"

"Yes I understand, but where exactly is "hiding"?"

"Your house of course. The Volturi haven't tracked it yet. So please Edward go and gather your things, and say goodbye to Bella. Hurry please, we don't have much time." Esme rubbed my back, and then kissed my cheek.

I walked groggily to the study, opened the desk drawer and began writing a letter to Bella. I couldn't wake her up, it would be to hard.

_Bella, _

******************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

When I awoke, my angle wasn't there. Edward wasn't beside be like he usually was. I pulled back the covers and walked over to his dresser. I pulled out a pair of my jogging pants, and a baggy blue sweater of Edward's. I pulled the pants on, and pulled the sweater over my head, and started making my way down the stairs.

Esme was in the kitchen cooking me pancakes.

"Good morning Bella, how was your sleep?" I looked around, no Edward.

"Just fine, thank you. Where's Edward?" She turned off the stove, and put the pancakes on a plate. She set them on the table, along with a glass of milk.

"Esme, where is Edward?" I made myself more clear.

"Here Bella," she passed me an envelope.

_Bella._

I sat down on the chair, in front of my pancakes, and gently opened the envelope.

_My love,_

_Please don't worry._

_But the time has come. _

_The Volturi are coming._

_By the time you read this, we will be fighting in the clearing._

_Please don't come._

_Esme will keep you safe. _

_Don't try anything stupid._

_We will __all__ be back, before you will even notice we are gone._

_I love you, stay safe._

_Edward. _

No this couldn't be happening. My arms felt like Jell-O. I couldn't move. My world was falling apart.

"Bella?" Esme voice was calm. Reassuring. She rubbed my hand. "Everything will be okay."

How could she say that? Everyone she loved was in danger. Because of _me._

"Esme I think I need to go upstairs. Please, I just need to be alone."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything." I nodded, heading up the stairs, to Edward's room.

I walked straight over to his dresser, grabbing every piece of clothing, and smelt it. The letter still in my hand. I need to go, even though Edward told me not too, I had too. I needed too. Before I knew what was happening my legs were pushing me towards the window, my arms reached out and opened it, I slid down the house with ease. Running towards the clearing, which surprisingly I knew exactly where it was.

I reached the clearing in no time. But what I saw, I couldn't believe. Bodies were everywhere. I couldn't see the Cullen's anywhere. But then I saw something in the bushes moving. Something in a black cloak. It wasn't a Cullen. All of a sudden the figure sprang from the bushes, and jumped towards my throat. A let out a scream, and fell into a sleep..

_No. _

*****************************************************************************

**Edward's POV**

_Bella! _I wasn't sure if I actually said it out loud, or if my lips just formed the word. Nervously, I looked towards Carlisle he tilted his head towards where the scream originated from.

_Go_ he mouthed. That was all I needed, I was off racing to Bella's side.

The _vampire_ who did this to her, was still standing by her side. I lunged and pierced his throat. Killing him instantly. I knelt down on one knee softly breathing in Bella's ear.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here." I murmured. I reached around her bringing my lips to her mouth, then slowly lifted her to my chest, and took off. I ran hard, and fast pushing my legs faster and faster towards the house.

When I got there Esme was pacing in the living room.

"Edward, oh thank goodness! Is she alright?" She was over at my side now, stroking Bella's cheek.

"Yes, she is fine. He didn't bite deep, not enough or even close to changing her." Her eyes lit up.

"Oh Edward that's wonderful. She was with me, then she left to go upstaisr and then she was gone. I'm sorry I tried." I awkwardly hugged Esme with one arm, supporting Bella with the other.

"Esme, it's okay. How were you supposed to know? But please, will you help me take off some of these layers." I layed Bella down on the couch, reaching for her sweater. Esme just nodded and started helping.

Once Bella was only down to her tank-top, and jogging pants. Esme and I sat on the opposite side of the room waiting for her to wake up. Not talking, just thinking. Soon enough, after what felt like hours Bella woke up. She slowly sat up, looked around the room then looked at me. Her eyes lit up.

"Edward, oh Edward!" She jumped up and threw her arms around me, I hugged her back.

"See I promised, safe and sound. -Both of us." She smiled into my chest.

"What about the others? Are they okay?" Her face was serious again.

"They are continuing the fighting, but when I left they had the advantage. Don't worry, they'll be fine."

"Good." She hugged me again, when I looked over my shoulder Esme was gone.

"Bella, I've been thinking." Her expression was questioning. "Maybe it _is_ time for us to change you." Her whole face lifted, eyes to mouth. She answered with a kiss, a forceful kiss.

"I think that is a great idea Edward." I laughed, took a breath.

"Are you ready Bella, ready to end your life?" Bella frowned.

"My life won't _end _love. It's just the beginning. I'm ready."

I nodded, bringing my cool lips down to her throat.

**The you go, the ending of My Moon! Sorry it took so long to end. What did you think? I will post an epilogue, so don't worry.**

**.xo.**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Bella's POV

_**5 Years Later**_

_Charlie_,

_It's Bella. Bella Cullen._

_I know it seems like ages since I've contacted you._

_And it has been._

_But there is a reason. _

_I've become a vampire. With Edward._

_I know this shouldn't be how I tell you._

_But there is no other way, I can't see you._

_It isn't safe._

_I am still a new born._

_I could __hurt__ you._

_And If I did, I couldn't live with myself._

_This is good-bye dad._

_I love you, _

_Bella._

"Love?" Edward was standing over my shoulder, glaring at the letter. I stood up looking into his eyes, clutching the letter to my chest.

"Edward, I had to. I _needed _to. I owe him so much. I love him Edward." He rubbed my shoulders, pushing my hair out of my face, kissing me forehead.

"I know Bella, but it's risky. For you, for all of us." I pulled out of his hold.

"I'm doing this Edward." I walked past him, towards the front door. I looked back at him, his face was concered.

"Don't worry Edward. I love you." He ran his hand through his bronze messy -but perfect hair.

"I love you too Bella." With that I walked out onto the front porch, inhaling the fresh hair. I slowly walked to wards our mail box, and slipped the letter in, putting up the flag. I kissed my hand and blew it to the sky.

_Charlie, I love you. _I mouthed. _Maybe someday, we can be together again. _I clutched my chest, walking back towards our house.

We will be together again, I know it.

**I am currently working on another story. I will post the Prologue tonight. So take a look at it. Thanks for all of your support.**

**Jenna.**


End file.
